I Need Your Cats CLOSED
by SpiritGirl183
Summary: SUBMISSIONS CLOSED. If you could submit loners, kittypets, rogues, that would be great. PM me, or just review.
1. I NEED YOUR CATS!

Hello people of Earth and beyond! I need your cats for my NEW warriors story, The Dawn's Beginnings: Book 1: Last Stand. I have ThunderClan cats already, and I need cats for the other Clans, RiverClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan. This takes place _after_ Omen of the Stars, so NO FIRESTAR or any of those peeps; OC's only.

Here is the outline to fill:

Name:

Rank:

Clan:

Appearance:

History(of the character):

Family/Kits:

Mate(if any):

Other Information:

Please fill out in your reviews, and I will make sure to include as many as I can.

Please enjoy in your submissions.

Adieu!!!


	2. Author's note

A/N: Thanks for all of the cats!!! There are still MANY places left, here are the spots that are open:

I need:

**Medicine Cat(s) in WindClan**

**Warriors in ShadowClan and two more warriors in WindClan(just to be specific)**

**Queens in ShadowClan**

**Elders in ShadowClan and WindClan**

**And Loners, Rogues, Kittypets, either they were part of a Clan before or are new to everything happening between and in the Clans.**

**RiverClan is **_**completely **_**full. NO MORE ENTRIES FOR RIVERCLAN.**

These are the things I need; I will not post a half-finished Alliances page, just in case there are some changes; also, that's just not my style. If you find that your warrior's, queen's, apprentice's name has changed, it is because there is already a cat named that in the Clans; I am being NICE people, I could just take all of them out! But I won't, because they are good kitties!

If I have changed a kit to an apprentice, or an apprentice to a kit, it means that either the apprentices' den was WAY too full, or the nursery had TMKTH(Too Many Kits To Handle); don't be offended, if kits to appr., then they are new, if appr. to kits, they are already five to six moons.

Thank you, keep on reviewin'! Also, check out my other stories, Bloodstar's Beginning, Seasons of Life, Book 1: Shadows, and Seasons of Life, Book 2: Echoes of Past. I would really appreciate it if you checked them out.


	3. FINAL LIST

**HERE IT IS! This is the final list of cats for my story. Submissions are officially CLOSED. Later on in the story, I will allow submissions of Kittypets, loners, and rogues, because no one gets tired of those! :D**

**Here are the cats, chosen by me and created by you.**

**Enjoy.  
**

_**A L L I A N C E S**_

**THUNDERCLAN (All of these are my own)**

**Leader:** Oakstar—Brown tabby tom with bright yellow eyes (6 lives left)

**Deputy:** Greenmoss—Ginger she-cat with light green eyes and a white tail-tip

**Medicine Cat:** Mosspatch—Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice, Ashpaw**

**Warriors: **(toms and she-cats without kits)

Barleyfoot—Cream tom with bright blue eyes

Featherstream—Light silver she-cat with inquisitive green eyes and a white tail-tip **Apprentice, Flickerpaw**

Yarrowtail—Gray and cream tom with blue eyes **Apprentice, Tansypaw**

Kestrelpelt—Bronze-colored tom with yellow eyes and a white underbelly

Larkwing—White she-cat with yellow eyes and gray flecks along her pelt

Marshwater—Brown and gray tom with murky green eyes** Apprentice, Pebblepaw**

Lizardbreath—Light brown tabby tom with blue eyes and white paws

Grassfur—Black tom with green eyes and white paws

Fallingwater—Silvery she-cat with light blue eyes and a white muzzle **Apprentice, Sootpaw**

Gingereyes—Dark ginger tom with amber eyes and a black tail-tip **Apprentice, Cavepaw**

Storktalon—Black and white tom with green eyes **Apprentice, Scatteredpaw**

Mossshadow—Light sandy brown she-cat with a white tail-tip and yellow eyes

**Apprentices: **(kits over six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Ashpaw—Gray tom with white paws and blue eyes

Flickerpaw- Dark ginger she-cat with darker ginger flecks and amber eyes

Tansypaw—Brown tabby she-cat with white paws and green eyes

Pebblepaw—Small gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Sootpaw—Black tom with icy blue eyes

Cavepaw—Ginger and gray she-cat with dark blue eyes

Scatteredpaw—Gray she-cat (with darker gray flecks), yellow eyes

**Queens: **(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Brackenmask—Dark ginger she-cat with hard green eyes (mother of Kestrelpelt's kits, Moonkit(black she-cat, ice blue eyes), and Seedkit(brown tabby tom, green eyes)

Clovergrass—Black she-cat with green eyes and a white underbelly (mother of Lizardbreath's kits, Longkit(black tabby tom, blue eyes), and Harpiekit(brown and white she-cat, yellow eyes)

**Elders: **(warriors and queens, now retired)

Fluffyears—Brown and white tom with green eyes

Brindlefire—Dark ginger she-cat with white paws and green eyes

Coaltail—Dark ginger tom with green eyes_(Not my own but, eh, I needed another elder in ThunderClan…)_

**RIVERCLAN**

**Leader: **Blazestar—Dark ginger tom with a lighter muzzle and blue eyes (7 lives left)

**Deputy: **Thunderbreeze—Dusty brown tom with green eyes **Apprentice, Sootpaw**

**Medicine Cat: **Mistpool—Silvery gray she-cat with kind green eyes

**Warriors: **Sparrowfeather—Brown she-cat with a red underbelly and paws, yellow eyes

Nightclaw—Jet-black tom with yellow eyes **Apprentice, Griffinpaw**

Adderfang—Gray and white tabby tom with amber eyes **Apprentice, Creekpaw**

Moontail—Silvery gray she-cat with green eyes

Cougerfang—Light gray-brown tom with blue eyes **Apprentice, Swallowpaw**

Icepool—White she-cat with blue eyes

Tigerblaze—Ginger and black tom with a white muzzle and amber eyes

Nightfall—Dark auburn she-cat with amber eyes **Apprentice, Scorchpaw**

Loudheart—Ginger tabby she-cat with a white muzzle and green eyes _(my own)_

Treetail—Light brown she-cat with wise green eyes

Lightstep—Cream she-cat with white patches on her sides, green eyes **Apprentice, Echopaw**

Darkfoot—Dark brown tom with brown eyes

Fishsplash—Light gray tabby tom with brown eyes

Firefang—Dark ginger tom with black paws and blue eyes **Apprentice, Icepaw**

Runningbreeze—Black tom with ginger streaks on his sides, dark green eyes

Grayfoot—Light gray tom with a white tail-tip and green eyes

Leaftail—Light brown she-cat with yellow eyes **Apprentice, Tinypaw**_(because she is protective of her own daughter)_

**Apprentices: **Griffinpaw—Tiny golden she-cat with black paws, muzzle, stomach, shoulder, amber eyes

Creekpaw—Dark silver she-cat with white spots and green eyes

Scorchpaw—Bright ginger she-cat

Icepaw—White she-cat with blue eyes

Echopaw—Dark brown tom, green eyes

Swallowpaw—Brown she-cat with a white stripe on her forehead, yellow eyes

Kestrelpaw—Dark brown tom, green eyes

Sootpaw—Dark gray tom with lighter gray stripes on his sides, amber eyes

Tinypaw—Small gray-brown she-cat with blue eyes

**Queens: **Poppyheart—Black and brown flecked she-cat with yellow eyes (mother of Adderfang's kits, Stonekit(stony gray tom, yellow eyes) and Cloudkit(white tom with black spots, amber eyes)

Laureltail—Longhaired cream she-cat with a pluming brown tail and blue eyes (mother of Cougarfang's kits, Bluekit(gray tom, blue eyes), Sandkit(white tom with ginger stripes on his sides, white eyes; blind) and Bubblekit(Silver she-cat with ice blue eyes) (my own; except Sandkit, he's adopted. XD)

Frostwing—Pure white she-cat with green eyes (mother of Blazestar's kits, Swiftkit(white she-cat with ginger patches on her sides, blue eyes), Snowkit(pure white she-cat, blue eyes), Wildkit(white she-cat with a lighter ginger mask over blue eyes), and Bramblekit(white tom with a ginger face)

Doveflight—Cream she-cat with light blue eyes (mother of Runningbreeze's kits, Heatherkit(black she-cat with brown paws and tail, green eyes), Fieldkit(light brown she-cat with very light green eyes), and Pantherkit(dark brown tabby tom with black stripes and blue eyes)

**Elders: **Blacktail—Jet-black tom with yellow eyes, father of Nightclaw, Poppyheart, and Sparrowfeather; retired early due to family passings

Withertail—Dark brown tom with blue eyes, father of Blazestar

Frostheart—Milky white she-cat with piercing blue eyes

**SHADOWCLAN**

**Leader: **Duskstar—Dark gray tom with a white muzzle and indigo eyes (6 lives left)

**Deputy: **Softfur (Softstar)—Pretty long-haired white she-cat

**Medicine Cat: **Dewheart—Dark gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes, former loner

**Warriors: **Huntstealth—Old pure black tom, father of Duskstar

Crowmoon—Dark gray tom with a white crescent moon on his forehead

Lightfeather—Light cream she-cat with pure blue eyes

Bearstripe—Dark brown tom with cream stripes and long claws **Apprentice, Skullpaw**

Pondripple—Light, silvery gray she-cat with clear blue eyes **Apprentice, Blackpaw**

Crookedripple—Gray tabby tom with a crooked tail, father of Softfur

Cindershadow—Dark gray she-cat with a black underbelly, mother of Softfur

Smokecloud—Gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

Emberpool—Gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes **Apprentice, Fuzzypaw**

Swantail—Light gray she-cat with a black muzzle and a long, pluming tail, blue eyes **Apprentice, Leopardpaw**

Leafclaw—Large brown tabby tom with dark green eyes

Snowfang—Cream she-cat with black paws and exceedingly sharp fangs **Apprentice, Hawkpaw**

Ravenclaw—Black tom with a blue sheen to his coat like feathers, ice blue eyes **Apprentice, Deathpaw**

Hawkfrenzy—Pure black tom with bright blue eyes

Smokefoot—Muscular gray tabby tom with pale gray splotches and amber eyes

**Apprentices: **Blackpaw—Black she-cat with white paws, ears, and tail-tip, violet eyes

Hawkpaw—Dark tabby tom with golden yellow eyes

Leopardpaw—Gold and silver she-cat with black markings, fierce green eyes

Fuzzypaw—Longhaired cream tom with indigo eyes

Deathpaw—White tom with yellow eyes

Skullpaw—White tom with yellow eyes, twin brother of Deathpaw

**Queens: **Littlefern—Light brown she-cat with gray eyes, expecting Crowmoon's kits

Fernstem—Light tan tabby she-cat with yellow eyes (mother of Hawkfrenzy's kits, Frenzykit(humongous black and tan tom with brown ears, clear blue eyes), Rhinokit(large gray-silver tom with black paws and ears, blue eyes, nearly blind), Grasskit(tan tabby tom with silver specks and brown stripes, very large), Waterkit(very dark gray tom with black specks, stripes, and spots, blue-yellow eyes), and Crevicekit(tan tabby tom with yellow paws, blue eyes)

Nightheart—Wiry black she-cat with white paws and tail-tip, brown eyes, expecting Smokefoot's kits (to be born to Mistkit(misty gray she-cat with white paws, brown eyes) and Sootkit(jet black tom with gray paws and white tail-tip, amber eyes)

**Elders: **Graydawn—Light gray she-cat, mother of Duskstar

**WINDCLAN**

**Leader: **Tawnystar—Golden tom with dark brown stripes and vibrant green eyes, white left forepaw (9 lives left)

**Deputy: **Nightshadow (Nightstar)—Pure black tom with green eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Swiftbreeze—Brown tom with a white belly and white and dark brown stripes on his back

**Warriors: **Flamefur—Dark ginger tom **Apprentice, Finchpaw**

Raventail—Black she-cat with white paws and dark green eyes

Asterfall—Gray tom with intelligent ice blue eyes **Apprentice, Applepaw**

Lionflower—Golden she-cat with stunning amber eyes, mother of Tawnystar **Apprentice, Silverpaw**

Stonestream—Gray tabby tom with yellow eyes, father of Tawnystar **Apprentice, Briarpaw**

Harestep—Light gray she-cat with blue eyes and a white underbelly **Apprentice, Gorgepaw**

Darkwing—Jet-black tom with a white underbelly and yellow eyes

Featherstep—Light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Spottedfire—Dark brown tabby she-cat with white and brown-speckled paws, yellow eyes _(my own)_

Eaglefeather—Dark brown tom with blue eyes

Flamecloud—Dark ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Blackfrost(Blacktail)—Black tom with white marks above his eyes

Silverleaf—Light gray tabby she-cat with white paws, flank, and tail-tip, blue eyes

Sunfeather—Ginger tom with amber eyes and a white feather-shaped birthmark on his chest **Apprentice, Riverpaw**

Hawkstripe—Dark brown tabby tom with a single golden-brown stripe on his face, brown eyes

**Apprentices: **Silverpaw—Slightly large white tom with silver and black streaks running from his forehead down to his tail, black ear tufts, dark green eyes

Finchpaw—Gray tom with darker stripes and green eyes

Briarpaw—Brown and black she-cat with green eyes

Gorgepaw—Dark gray tom with amber eyes

Applepaw—White she-cat with black stripes

Riverpaw—Silver she-cat with black specks on her back

**Queens: **Spottedtail—White she-cat with gray spots on her tail and has only three paws, green eyes (mother of Flamefur's kits, Stripekit(ginger tabby tom), Thornkit(dark gray tom), and Sandkit(pale ginger and white she-cat) former loner along with her sister, Dewheart in ShadowClan

Doefeather—Light dusty brown she-cat (mother of Snowykit(white she-cat, blue eyes) and Kestrelkit(mottled brown tom with green eyes)

Gingerfire—Dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Nightshadow's kits, Branchkit(dark brown tom with one white foot), Lilykit(light ginger she-cat with darker ginger stripes), and Bearkit(black tom, amber eyes)

Tansyleaf—Blue she-cat with green eyes (mother of Featherkit(light silvery she-cat)

**Elders: **Milkeyes—Gray tabby tom with milky eyes, blind _(my own)_

Sandfoot—Dark ginger tom with white on his muzzle, Gingerfire's father

**Cats Outside Clans: **Napoleon—Small ginger tabby tom with green eyes, Deathpaw's friend

Succubus—Pure black she-cat with eerie yellow eyes

Rhino—Solid gray tom with yellow eyes, brother of Fernstem; loner

Lily—Cream she-cat with brown paws and green eyes, kittypet; sister of Fernstem

Silva—Light silver tabby tom with a white underbelly and right back paw, blue eyes; has slightly curved fangs, one sticks out a bit, loner

Jingle—Black tom with yellow eyes, kittypet

Mistletoe—Light gray she-cat with green eyes, kittypet

Lizard—Light brown tabby tom, green eyes, rogue

Smokey—A petite pale blue-gray she-cat with dark blue eyes and fluffy fur; loner, previous kittypet until a few moons ago

**Deceased: **_(I don't know, I just thought because there was so many that I'd just list them here)_

Beachcrevice—Used to be brother of Hawkfrenzy

Runningbreeze's brother—Nameless, killed by Darkfoot and Fishsplash

Vinekit—Sister of Darkwing; she died as a kit to Greencough

Gingerflame—Light ginger she-cat, old mate of Withertail; she often visits him in dreams

Icekit and Gorsekit—Silverpaw's two sisters who wandered off one day, supposedly deceased

Napoleon's mother—Nameless

Creekpaw—She dies in the near future, causing Griffinpaw to spiral into a deep depression; she falls off a cliff

Stormcloud—Died in battle, used to be mother of Sparrowfeather, Poppyheart, and Nightclaw

Stormkit and Graykit—Siblings of Sunfeather, both died of Greencough

Heatherpelt—Sister of Sunfeather, died shortly after becoming a warrior

Hawkstripe's and Nightheart's parents—Nameless, died shortly after Hawkstripe and Nightheart became warriors

**This is the list. First Chapter in The Moon's Rising coming ASAP!!! Thank you all for your reviews!**


End file.
